This invention relates to a device for opening bottled water containers. In particular it relates to a device whereby the insertion of the sealed container into proper position in the refrigerating and dispensing unit of a water cooler automatically opens the bottle and allows its contents to flow.
Bottled water coolers typically comprise a body portion which contains the refrigerating and dispensing section and which supports inverted large bottles of water. Prior to this present invention, it was necessary to open the bottle before inserting it upside down on the support gasket of the cooler. Because of the weight and size, there is a great deal of spilling of the water. The inventor is not aware of any prior art which has been directed to this problem of bottled water containers.
One object of the present invention is to provide a modification of the present day water coolers so that the inversion of a sealed water bottle into conventional position on top of the water cooler will automatically open the seal and permit the water to flow into the cooler.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the descriptions and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.